Recently, in an electronic device such as a display or an organic light emitting diode, it has been required that a transparent electrode is formed in an effective screen portion. To this end, a transparent conductive film formed of a material such as ITO or ZnO is used as the electrode, but there is a problem of low conductivity. In order to improve the conductivity, an attempt has been made to form an auxiliary electrode having an auxiliary electrode pattern on a transparent conductive film electrode for the purpose of improving conductivity.